Souls and Keyblades
by Setosora77
Summary: This a crossover between Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto and Natsume Yuujinchou. Co-written by SetoEevee7. Based after Every Story Has a Beginning, a Middle and an End.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: This is co-written by SetoEevee7, you should check out some of her work if you haven't before.

Prologue

Amanda's POV:

It was a normal Saturday morning at my house. Seto and I were in the kitchen, drinking coffee and both on separate computers. I was working on a new story that I hoped to publish soon and Kaiba, well, he was looking over stocks and proposals for Kaiba Corp. Also, normal for a Saturday, there was the fated knock that always brought trouble.

We both looked up from our respective projects and glanced at each other. "I suppose someone should get that." Seto says, an eyebrow raised, staring at me, sitting across from him. "Must I always?" I sigh and put my coffee cup down on the table as I shake my head. I get up, having learned by now that I'll just end up getting the door whether I want to or not.

As I open the door a crack, I see Axel and my best friend, Ari, who looks extremely upset. Seeing that it's only them, I open the door all the way, a wide grin plastered on my face. "Oh, it's only you two, what's up?" I say as I notice the distress on Ari's features and frown at Axel, automatically blaming him. "What did you to her this time, Axel?"

He rolls his eyes, "I did nothing. She's got something wrong with her." I cross my arms over my chest, "Yeah right, Axel. Ari is probably fine and you did something crazy to make her angry with you, didn't you?" I pout as I question him; this seemed to be turning out like any normal Saturday. "She says she isn't Ari anymore," he says, quietly. "I'm not," the girl looked over at him, looking even more annoyed, "I've already told you, my name is Maka!"

I raise an eyebrow as I study the two of them curiously. "So, you're telling me that you," I point at Maka, "got minded switched with Ari. Hm." I make an invisible mustache and rub my chin thoughtfully. "That sounds like something Bakura would do." Axel nods, "Exactly." "Oh boy. Well I guess we should find A-" My voice is cut off by a beeping noise from my belt loop, I recognize the sound as Soundwave in his tape deck form,

"Starscream is reporting in. Amanda." He says, the voice sounded robotic and emotionless. "What's up, Screamer?" I say after pressing one of the many buttons on Soundwave. Starscream laughs, "Hahaha, it seems your Blonde Bomber friend has found a foe. And it's getting humorously brutal over here. I say you better get over here before things get worse."

I groan, already exasperated from the 'Ari Situation.' I really did not need any more trouble. "Really!? That child!" I sigh, aggravatedly. "Screamer, what is your location?" I waited for a few minutes as Starscream gathered where he was. "The park up a ways, I'm surprised you don't see the explosions." Just then we see a huge cloud of smoke pop off screaming into the area, the sound of a bomb goes off. I shake my head as I give Maka and Axel the face of shame. "Sorry guys but I gotta jet, I've got to make sure Deidara doesn't kill this guy. I guess you guys are welcome to come along."

I yell at Seto to let him know what is going on and I start to head down the sidewalk. Axel smirks, " A portal may be faster, you know." I roll my eyes, "Okay. You are right. Thank you Axel, sorry- uh- for yelling at you- earlier." He shrugs, "Not a problem." You notice that he is starting to become a little less annoying than usual as he opens up a portal. I smile, "Maka, you coming?" She nods, and silently follows, observing all this craziness that I now refer to as normalcy.

I smile to her again as I step into the portal. She follows me and Axel walks in after her. The portal's other end transports us to the park a little ways from my house. We are welcomed to the scene with the sound of growling chainsaws and exploding bombs. I look around wildly trying to see where Deidara is but smoke is all we can see at the moment. Axel raises an eyebrow, "Yo, bomber, where are you!?"

A rush of wind rushes at us and the gentle feel of clay wings hits all our faces. The smoke lifts and we both see the Blonde Bomber on top of one of his many bird like creations, an insane smile is attacking his face. "Axel! Hello! Amanda, Ari! It's a pleasure to see you three again! He sounds quite thrilled over this little fact. Maka rolls her eyes, "I'm Maka. Deidara's eyebrows rise in surprise, "Hn. What is her problem, yeah?"

Out of the blue, another voice is heard. It sounds very raspy and is unknown to all of us, "HEY BLONDIE DONT LOOK AWAY WHILE FIGHTING!" The sound of a chainsaw fills our ears again. The blond snickers, and swoops up quickly, a bomb quickly being made in his hands. "Who's the new guy?" Axel asks me. I just shrug, "I haven't the slightest clue. Deidara found him, I guess. The first time I heard about it was when Starscream spoke to me just a few seconds ago."

"Mind if I get in on the fight then?" he asks. I frown, "I don't know if that is the best idea." Another explosion sets off and I wince, "Unless you want to try to silence the two children." "It would be my pleasure," he smirks and sends a blast of fire both their ways and a chakram, which succeeds in pinning down Giriko. Girko, who we all can now clearly see, changes his focus to the new comer, Axel.

"WHAT THE- WHO IS THIS NEW GUY NOW!" He looks madder than before if that is even possible. Deidara dodges Axel's chakrams like a mosquito avoids getting slapped in the air. "Hm! What is the big idea Axel! Ruining my fun, yeah?" Deidara looks a bit pissed off about the attack but that soon wears off. Giriko during this moment uses the chains on his legs and kicks the chakram off, making him free. He then charges at Axel.

Axel sighs and portals right behind him, "You were taking too long, blondie." Giriko blinks in surprise and looks behind him, he growls revealing his pointed teeth. Using his chains, he skids back towards Axel. Deidara flies near them, now sitting on his bird like he is bored. "Hn. You are as annoying as ever red head!" He lazily throws a bug bomb down towards the two of them. Axel dodges both of them with ease and a chakram hits Giriko in the head.

Giriko growls as the blade slices his skin lightly. He rolls, ducking again, from Deidara's bomb. Meanwhile, Deidara flies lazily towards the ground, a bomb or two gets flicked downwards. Maka sees my face twitch in annoyance at the blonde casualness and I take the tape deck from my holder and throw it into the air, "Soundwave, transform!" Soundwave does as he is told and Maka sees a giant robot appear, he turns to me and I nod.

He nods back and raises his arms up; I quickly turn to Maka and Axel, "COVER YOUR EARS!" I cover my ears just in time to where Soundwave blasts a high-pitched frequency into the air. They both cover their ears as well. Giriko and Deidara looks suddenly surprised and when the sound reaches their ears they both let out a yelp. "What is that thing? Some kind of golem!?" Giriko does not seem too pleased with this new development.

"You idiot! It's called a Decepticon!" Deidara attempts to cover his ears, as does Giriko. "What is that noise!?" Giriko yells, even more agitated than before. "Soundwave will stop if you two idiots stop fighting!" I say, barely heard above the noise, but heard nonetheless. Axel chuckles, "You two may as well, it's useless to fight." Deidara growls, as does Giriko, the two give each other a deathly glare. "I don't give up a fight that easily!" Giriko yells and he charges forward while Soundwave's blasts keep blaring. Deidara smiles madly, "Neither do I!" He throws a bomb towards his opponent.

Suddenly, right before our eyes, there is an explosion of pink smoke. None of us know where it comes from, but it most certainly does not come from Deidara's bombs. I cough furiously until I see the smoke disappear. I blink a few times so my vision clears. A strange smile takes my lips and I laugh, "Well they aren't going to be fighting now." I turn wildly around, "Puck! Where are you?" There before us remain two children, Girko and Deidara.

Soundwave returns to his place and up from behind us steps Seto Kaiba. Puck is hanging in the air beside him, waving like a creeper. Axel smiles, "Hey Puck, how are ya?" Puck laughs, "Oh, I'm dandy! How are you, my fine red-headed friend?" It seems that Giriko and Deidara are kind unconscious at the moment. "Seto, did you ask him to come?" I ask, curiously. Kaiba nods putting his hands in his pockets, "I knew Deidara wouldn't give up a fight, so I thought it would be wise to call Puck in."

Axel shrugs, continuing in his conversation with the maniacally crazy magician, "Well, I have no idea where my girlfriend is and these idiots wouldn't stop fighting so, okay I guess?" Puck laughs again, "Oh, it's one of those types of days," he laughs again but then looks at Maka, his lips turning into an o-shape. "Oh, but isn't that your girlfriend?" I shake my head and walk to the two children, who now appear to be like three years old. I sigh and gently pick them up. "My goodness, what are we going to do with these children?" Everyone shrugs, "Now, if you can excuse me, I have an evil, white haired guy to go kill," Axel grumbles.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: This is co-written by SetoEevee7, you should check out some of her work if you haven't before.

A super special thank you to our first reviewer, Flavored Orange. Every review makes me bubble up with joy every time I see one in my inbox. Also, a big thank you to the two followers of the story, Flavored Orange and C.D. Meiss. You guys are the reason we authors continue to write!

Chapter 1

Soul's POV:

A light sunlight came through the lines of the blinds in my room. My face was concealed by tons of blankets except for a peak of white hair. My body didn't stir at first but then I pulled down the covers and gazed blinking into the baby light of day. I yawned loudly, allowing my sharp pointed teeth to show. I rubbed my eyes and lazily sat up in bed,

"Well, it's another day," I yawn, "I wonder what Maka is cooking for breakfast. I hope it's cool." I quickly got dressed and opened the door to my room. To my astonishment the spell of food DID NOT greet my nose. "Hey, that's funny. Wonder why." I shook my head and walked slowly and tiredly over to Maka's closed door. I knocked softly, "Hey Maka, you up yet?"

I stared at the door, quietly waiting for a reply. I got none so I knocked again, a little harder this time, "Hey Maka, you going to get up or not? It's not like you to be sleeping in. Is everything okay?" I pressed my head to the door to try to hear what was going on inside. Silence was brought to my ears and a frown stretched across my face. I knocked again, "I'm coming in, all right?"

"There's no one here," came the voice from inside, "This is all just a dream." Being started by this response, I quickly opened the door. A somewhat awkward but weird smile was plastered on my face, giving the impression that I was amused yet a bit freaked out all at the same time. "Hey, hey, what is all this talk about no one being here? Maka, what is going on?" I eyed the person in bed; worry lightly painted in my eyes.

"I'm not Maka," came the reply. "Where am I," was whispered afterwards. I chuckled nervously and gave my meister a toothy grin. "What!? Not Maka...What are you talking about… of course you're..."As I stared into her eyes and saw the deep fear dwelling in them I realized the truth. "Maka..." I stared quietly at her, my mouth hung open slightly. "This girl... Of course it's Maka. I mean, it's got to be Maka... But then why do I see that fear in her eyes… That pure confusion?"

The weird thing was that this girl looked exactly like her. Either this was her complete twin or Maka had amnesia. I stepped cautiously towards the bed, the same expression on my face. "No, you have got to be Maka. You... you just like her." I whispered under my breath. I stepped closer "Maka, this isn't funny, stop messing around."

"I'm not messing around, I'm not Maka, and I have no idea where I am or who you are or anything!" She stared up at me, very frightened and worried. "If...if you are not...Maka...than who are you...?" My voice sounded cold and dark, I hoped that it didn't sound like I was worried though.

Ari's POV:

"I'm Ariana. Who are you?" I eyed him suspiciously.

Amanda: "I'm Soul. Soul Eater Evans." He eyes me with the same look I was giving him. "Um, well, I have no idea what's going on here." "Are you sure you aren't Maka?" He eyed me with even more suspicion and worry than before. "Yeah, I'm sure." I say, almost annoyed with how he didn't believe me.

He bends down to my level as he places a hand on my head and draws really close to my face. He was staring straight into my eyes to the point where it was getting very uncomfortable. It seems as if he was searching for something. I stare back, not sure of what he's doing, "Um?"

Soul stands back; at first he doesn't say anything, as if he is thinking of something. "How can you not be Maka? Seriously it doesn't make any sense." "Well, apparently, this doesn't make any sense then, cause I am not Maka!" Soul sighed and sat on the floor near the bed, his back to one of the posts. "Dang, this is crazy. How the heck did this happen..." he looked up at me out of the corner of his eye.

I shrugged, "Who knows, um, what world is this anyway?" Soul blinked at such a strange question. "What? What do you mean, 'what world?' What are you talking about? It's the same old world as always." I sighed, knowing this guy wasn't going to get it, "N-never mind." Soul turns his whole body towards me, "Wait, what!? No, never mind. What are you talking about!?" I could tell he was a bit irritated by the tone of his voice.

"If you don't know, I 'm not allowed to tell you." I look at him, apologetically. I could tell that he was not happy about this; his lips turned into another frown again, his teeth being visible while his eyes were wide. "Why can't I know? Is Maka on one of those worlds!?"


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: This is co-written by SetoEevee7, you should check out some of her work if you haven't before.

Chapter 2

Ari's POV:

"Most likely, but we won't be able to get there, unless... Is there a library around here? Or a phone book or something?" Soul's eyebrows shot up and then went into a confused look "A library? Um, yeah, at the school there is one. What do libraries have to do with different worlds?" His voice was calmer though it still sounded irritated. "I need to find a computer to get some information, ok?" I sighed, not getting why this kid was so stubborn.

Soul huffed a sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets. He stood up and walked towards the door, looking back over his shoulder, he called, "Fine, get dressed and I'll see you at front door. I'll show you where the library is." "Thank you." I look around, trying to find something to wear but it seems that it's mostly skirts that seem way too short for me to be comfortable with so I find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and then go downstairs.

Soul is there, wearing dark brown pants and an orange shirt with a black jacket. He turns at the sound of me approaching. He still looks pretty similar as to how he was earlier. "Come on, let's go." He eyes what I'm wearing but doesn't say anything about it. We both exit the apartment together.

-After a long time of awkward silence induced walking-

Finally, we get to the library and I go over to a computer and type in a few words, such as: heartless, Nobody, keyblade, gummi ship, etc. An error message pops up on the computer that says this information is restricted to anyone without further permission from Lord Death Soul's eye brows shoot up, once again surprised. "What are those things? The stuff you looked up, and if you need to see Lord Death about them." His voice trails off and he eyes me with uncertainty.

"Ok," I sigh, "this is gonna take a lot of explaining, you may want to find a place where no one will overhear." Soul nodded, he still didn't look at me with a trustful eye. "Lord Death's room should be a good place to talk to him. Spirit may or may not be there, we'll have to see, or-" He paused as if in deep thought, "or you could find a mirror and call him up." "A mirror? How would that help?" I looked confused again, "This place is so weird."

"Ugh, you're weird. If one has a mirror and writes the number for Lord Death, then you can use the mirror as a sort of communicator to talk to him, like a video camera type thing." "Oh! What's the number?" Soul looked like was starting to think either I was stupid or that I was still Maka but really did have amnesia. Soul gives me the number...but his eyes never leave me.

So, we go find a mirror and I use the number to call up Lord Death. The mirror rings for a while and eventually a tall black form with a white skull mask appears. "Hiya Hiya Hiya! Hello Soul and Hello Maka! What can I do for you today?" A cheery, old man voice came from the strange form.

Soul looks back to me with an eyebrow raised, "Hey, Lord Death. Well, we have a bit of a problem, I guess you could say," the white haired boy sighed. "So, this morning, we found out that Maka wasn't actually Maka. It's like this person who may look like Maka switched places with her, if that made any sense." "Yeah, I'm not Maka," I say quietly, "I don't even know where this is."

Soul looks from me to the scary looking man he that he referred to as Lord Death, "Yeah, well you're in Death City, Nevada. Sorry, forgot to mention that." An embarrassed expression crosses his face, a slightly cute embarrassed expression. Wait, I should not be thinking of him as cute! I have a boyfriend for goodness sake! "Oh, ok" a look of realization passes over my face as I grasp that this is still the United States.

One of Soul's eyebrows twitch upward, "Hey, something come to mind?" "N-not anything in particular," I respond, not wanting to give him anymore information than I needed to, I was in deep trouble with all of this already. Soul eyes me strangely but then he puts his attention back to Lord Death again. "Anyway, she said she might know how to switch back. We went to the library typed a few words up but it said that we couldn't access them without your permission."

I nod, looking a little scared of the creepy man on the mirror. The white haired boy next to me shrugged, "I don't know what the words were, I can't remember them." He eyes me out of the corner of his eye. "What were those words you typed in?" "Keyblade, heartless, Nobody, gummi ship..." I murmur as if I'm used to listing off those words very frequently. Soul raises an eyebrow at the strange words.

"Dang, what do those even mean? Those are some crazy words," he mumbles to himself, but I still hear it. I have developed a very acute sense of hearing while being around Riku and Axel because of all their snide remarks towards each other that they never think I hear, but I do hear them. Lord Death suddenly looks very serious. He looked at me suddenly, studying you. For a moment all was quiet.

However, Death's face relaxed slightly. "Well, well, well! It seems this is not Maka after all, you two come to the Death Room immediately. I'll talk to you privately there, face to face." And with that the mirror flashed back into its original state. Soul turned to me and sighed as he started to walk away, "Come on. Ari. Let's go." He says my name, sighing, as if this was the last think on the planet he wanted to deal with today, which, in all honesty, it probably was. I nod, following him to the Death Room, "Told you I wasn't Maka..."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: This is co-written by SetoEevee7, you should check out some of her work if you haven't before.

Chapter 3

**Ari's POV:**

Soul rolls his red orbs, "Yeah, whatever." The two of us walk awhile until we come to a long hallway that seems to have blade on each doorpost almost like a guillotine. We walk a little longer until we get to where there is a large mirror and a large dark mass forms. "Well, here we are," Soul mumbles. Lord Death turns around at the sound of our footsteps. "Ah, so you made it. Now girl who isn't Maka, what is your name?"

"Ariana Hikari, sir." I eye him, distrustfully, not sure of which side these people are on. The masked man nodded his head as if he knew your name but just forgot. "Ah, I see. Now, where are you from, Ariana? And if I may ask, how do you know those words?" "I'm from- well, originally Radiant Garden but now I live on Destiny Islands, and I'm a Keyblade apprentice to Sora and Riku."

Death nodded again, " Destiny Islands, hm- Where exactly is that located? And as for the keyblade, you are learning to wield such power?" The man sounded quite surprised and curious he leaned towards you slightly. Soul stood by looking confused and not sure what was going on. "Keyblade? What is that? You mind telling me what that is?" "I-I don't want to give away any more information until I know I can trust you..." I eye Lord Death strangely totally ignoring Soul altogether for the moment.

Death laughs heartily, sounding like an old man gone mad, well not terribly but you know. "Ah well, I understand that. However, I would like to think of us as the 'good guys'. This academy was built to help protect humans from the Kishin, witches, and people straying down the path of the Kishin." "Oh. Um, and how exactly do you know about the Keyblade?" This was not information given out lightly, that was the first thing that Sora and Riku stressed to me of being of utter importance.

Lord Death held his face with one of his giant hands. "Well, you see as the leader of DWMA I know a lot of things that most people don't know." He winks at me. " I know about the creator of the keyblade, actually I met him once, but that was a very, very long time ago." "Ah, o-ok, I get it now. Destiny islands is well, another world and yeah, I wield the keyblade." I try to summon it and automatically look alarmed as I can't, "W-what!? I-I can't summon it."

"I believe you can't summon your keyblade because you are in another form, Ariana, plus Soul is your weapon in this world." He motions to Soul who looks, well there isn't a word to describe him, shocked, confused and dumbfounded for the most part. "Another form?" I look extremely confused as well. "Meaning you aren't you any more, you are Maka." And at those words, I faint.

**POV switch - Soul's POV:**

I catch her just before she hits the ground. It seems that this girl was going to be a lot more difficult than Maka. Hopefully she could at least fight well. I mutter and looks slightly concerned yet annoyed, "Dang, never knew of a girl who could faint like that." "Ah well. ...it must have finally settled in that she wasn't, well, herself." The skull-masked man eyes suddenly droop. "I am troubled how this all came about. It's not like it happens often."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: This is co-written by SetoEevee7, you should check out some of her work if you haven't before.

Chapter 4

**Ari's POV:**

I wake up in what looks like the nurse's office. I sit up, looking around for anyone I know. I see Soul is sitting in a chair , he looks to be as if he is sleeping. There is also an older gentleman sitting in a chair, backwards. His gray hair hangs lazily over his glasses, a cigarette hangs out of his thin-lipped mouth. A stitch makes a half crescent moon shape from his cheek to the bridge of his nose on his left side of his face, right under his eye.

"So, you're up." A calm voice comes from the man watching me. I nod, not sure if I should say anything. It's not like I had the words to even talk about this situation. "You are the one who is not Maka." It was a statement not a question. "Apparently..." I look down at the floor, not too happy about this whole situation. "How strange." I look up, hearing this. "I-I'm sorry?" as if to ask why he's so interested.

"It's strange that your soul has changed with that of Maka's without physically contacting one another." I say nothing and just stare at him. "You don't talk much but I guess that is understandable." And I guess, at that point, I just got defensive. It's not like I wanted to be here anyway. "I don't know any of you so there's no point in talking." The man pushes up his glasses because they were sliding off his face.

"I'm Professor Stein and you know Soul." He points to the snoozing Soul. "And I understand you met Lord Death as well." I nod, "I just want to go home." Stein nods slowly and understandingly. He puffs a bit of his cigarette. I shudder. Thinking about how bad that must be for his health. "I think Lord Death is trying to figure out what went wrong." He says, still staring at me.

This is getting kind of creepy, I mean, does this guy ever blink? It seems like he's studying me. I really, really don't like feeling like a science experiment. "What are we supposed to do until then?" Stein puffs out another cloud of smoke. "Nothing, make yourself at home here and try not to let many people know that you aren't Maka, it would cause issues if you did."

"I don't even know how she acts..." Stein looks at me and seriously says, "I would ask Soul when he awakes, after all he is her weapon. He would know the most about her." "Alright, fine," is my retort, although, it isn't very convincing. "Good," he rolls back in his chair, "the nurse should see you in a few minutes, just hang tight for a while." Just then Soul stirs awake he blinks his eyes me. "Oh, you're awake."

I sigh, wondering why it is so surprising that I'm awake now. What, did they expect me to sleep forever? "Mhm…" I trail off and watch him carefully. Soul yawns loudly and stretches. "So I guess we have to keep the fact that you aren't Maka to ourselves." "I guess... how does she act anyway?" Soul blinks in surprise, "Uh well, she cooks a lot, she always has her nose in a book, ALWAYS studying, always trying to be the best and always training. She never gives up on anything and," he pauses for a moment, wondering if maybe he shouldn't say anything but shrugs and says it anyway, "also she doesn't like her dad, Spirit."

"Spirit is my older partner. He has red hair, but you will pretty much know right off that bat that he is Maka's father," Stein says, hoping to clarify who this person is. My eyes widen a little bit with all the similarities that Maka and I seem to share. "Um, ok. I think I can handle it." I half smile and it seems that Stein notices. "It seems you share a lot in common with Maka?" "Almost all of that, actually." Stein and Soul both smile.

"So it should be easy for you then," he says, still eyeing me like a science experiment. Soul laughs, "Never would I have thought in a million years that I would stumble up on someone like Maka." "Why, that's not a bad thing, is it?" I'm sure I look so completely confused on this subject. "Haha, no, not at all. It's a good thing. The world needs people like you and Maka, in the words of Death the kid, to keep it balanced." "Ah, okay!" I smile, a bit happy. Soul's face brightens a bit and he just smirks, his pointed teeth revealing themselves again.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: So this is probably the last time I'll put this in the author's note, it's been mentioned a lot already, SetoEevee7 co-wrote this. On another subject, I'll be referencing some different role-play stories that don't actually exist in writing anymore with the use of one of my characters. If you have any questions about that, I'd be glad to fill you in and give some back story but it's just so much to type out and doesn't seem to fit in with the story. Thank you for reading this so far, there should be some action starting in the next chapter or so, so thank you for staying with the story so far, it means so much to us as writers!

Chapter 5

Ari's POV:

After spending a very restless night in the infirmary, the next morning approaches. Soul had left early that morning to go get ready for class and get me some new clothes and I was lying there, waiting for him to come back. I had thought about going to explore but had thought better of it after remembering my terrible sense of direction. It had been about an hour but Soul finally came back in. He still seemed a bit upset about the switch and didn't look like he wanted to talk.

So, without a word, he dropped a red and black skirt, a long-sleeved white shirt and yellow vest with a green and white striped tie on the bed and threw the tennis shoes on the floor and walked out of the room so that I could change. After putting on the new outfit, I went outside to find Soul and he was leaning on the wall down the hallway. As I walked up to him, he raised an eyebrow as if to ask if I was ready to go and I nodded so we started walking to the classroom. Right outside of the door, however, he stopped and turned around to me. "Something doesn't seem right," he murmured quietly, looking me up and down like it was an inspection.

A light blush formed over my neck and cheeks as I found this to be totally degrading and embarrassing. His eyes then lit up, "Okay, I got it." He stepped behind me and started messing with my hair, putting it into two pigtails and then grinned a very toothy grin. "Now people won't think anything's up." After a very confused look on my part, he explained more, "Maka always wears her hair like that."

The style reminded me of what I had worn when I was younger, probably when I was six or seven. When we walk into class it seems that we are the first ones to arrive. I pull a book out of my bag and sit down and begin reading. I recognized it as something I had read before so it was an easy read, something to take my mind off of the crazy predicament I was now in. Soul shakes his head and mutters under his breath again, "Just like Maka."

"I heard that," I giggle. Soul smirks at me and looks over to the door just in time to see a rather tall girl with light brown hair with a cowboy hat placed on her head. Alongside her was another girl, smaller but with the same outfit save for shorter hair. They were followed by a younger gentleman in a black suit type outfit with black hair and particular white stripes on one side of his head. Soul waves them over but I don't look up from my book, I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't be able to pull off this charade so I was hoping to put it off for a while until I would have to talk to one of them.

"Hey guys! Good morning," Soul says, smiling his normal, slightly scary, smile. The older and taller of the twins speaks up first, "Hey Soul, hey Maka, how are you guys?" "I'm fine." I don't look up from the book. Liz smiles strangely and then turns to Soul, "How about you?" Soul had told me everyone's names earlier so that I wouldn't be confused and give away the fact that I wasn't Maka. "I'm alright," he says as the trio sits down next to you us.

Death the Kid sits next to Soul and Liz and Patty sit next to him. Soul starts to talk to Death the Kid while Patty and Liz talk to one another. Patty is quite loud about her new drawing that she is doing which so happens to be a hippo. Eventually one by one people start to shuffle in. During the shuffling, a tall girl with long black ink hair and tan dress comes and sits next to you.

There is talk of two new students joining the class that day; it was a very popular subject of discussion this morning. Soul has his chin in one of his hands, "I wonder who the new students are going to be." I shrug, "Who knows." "My father mentioned little of them, he said they aren't from around here, whoever they may be," Kid says quietly, almost more uninterested than I was at that moment. The bell rings to signal the beginning of class and the two new students walk in.

One has messy white hair and brown eyes that have a sadistic glint to them; there is a golden ring necklace with spikes hanging off of it around his neck. The other boy had blonde hair and is very tan. His hair is extremely spiky and all over the place and he has a loop on his belt which holds a rod like object that is gold and very intricately designed. As soon as the white-haired boy and I make eye contact, it is all that I can do not gasp aloud. Why is he here, can't there just be one normal, non-confrontational day in my life?

Death the Kid suddenly shudders, "Please don't tell me, their hair, it's, it's, unsymmetrical!" He falls over, almost having a seizure, especially induced, more than likely, by Marik's hair more than Bakura's. Soul, meanwhile, looks unimpressed and he turns to me to see what I have to say about it. He notices my expression of distress and drops his voice to a whisper, "Hey Ari, you, you okay?" I shake my head slightly; Bakura smirks as if to say, 'I know what you're hiding.'

Soul pales slightly and turns to Bakura then slowly turns back to me, "Who is he, is he bad? "Yeah, very bad, he may have been the one responsible for all of this." I shudder at the thought of everything he's done in the past. Soul's lips turn back into a deep frown, so deep that his sharp teeth reveal themselves, "We have to tell Lord Death then. Immediately." "It might not be the best idea. You don't know what he's capable of," I trail off, still deep in thought.

Soul narrows his eyes at me, "That doesn't sound like Maka. Even if you aren't her, you can't think like that. You don' t know what I'm capable of or what Lord Death is capable of." "Fine, I guess you're right." I don't look at him, obviously ashamed of all this. Why wouldn't I be ashamed? If anyone got hurt because a couple of sadistic millennium item wielders went on a rampage it would be my fault for drawing them here.

Dr. Stein walks in and starts talking. I don't hear what he's saying though because I'm more worried about the newly developed problems in the already crazy situation. Soul tries to give me a grin though he is now looking ahead, "Don't be down, it's not cool. Don't worry, we'll figure this out." After a few seconds of silence, I whisper back, "Okay." However, the feeling deep down in the pit of my stomach is saying that the worst is yet to come.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: Finally, the final events to lead to some action! Don't worry, there is a plot developing, it's just taking a while to get there!

_Chapter 6

Class passes in a blur, as my mind is entirely somewhere else, totally preoccupied in other thoughts. So, as soon as most people are out of the classroom, Bakura comes over towards me and Soul, Marik following as usual. Soul steps in front of me and holds my wrist in his hand in a slightly protective manner. He seems to eye the two new kids with a death glare. Bakura smirks ad Marik chuckles, "So, I guess the rumors in all the worlds is true, the keyblade apprentice just disappears while her mentors are on a journey, replaced by some other girl, and you aren't doing anything to get home while your world is going to ruin and your boyfriend may be falling for this other girl?" Bakura asks, smugly.

Soul turns suddenly, his arm turning into the blade of his scythe. It's just near Bakura's throat and pricks it so as to where a tiny, gentle stream of blood flows. Soul's eyes glow a fiery red and his teeth are more visible, "Lay off." I was surprised he'd be that mad at Bakura. I'd expect from anyone else who'd known him before but from someone who probably didn't understand half of what had just been said, he was sure doing a lot to help me.

Marik suddenly pulls out the Millennium Rod and takes control of Soul's body with it. "Make me," Bakura smirks, knowing Soul won't be able to do anything about it now. Soul cringes as he attempts to move his body but it fails. He growls, not too happy about this turn of events. I muster up all the courage I can to glare at Bakura but I know that it isn't even the least formidable. As Marik makes him turn his arm back into an arm, Bakura says "So, I could cut you a deal as usual but there's not much more you could give me. Unless-" he smiles, a little sadistically.

"No more deals, it's not a good idea, it's never a good idea, Bakura! You are evil and I don't know how you did this, but I want you to fix it now!" I glare at him, looking like I'm about to burst. "Actually, this wasn't my doing, this time. I have much more important matters to deal with than your pathetic life," he shrugs. Marik chuckles and then says, "But this new kid is kinda fun to mess with."

Soul eyes me and then closes his eyes for a second. Suddenly in a flash of blue light, Soul is no longer there, however, a strange scythe is in my hands. Bakura and Marik seem to contemplate for a few minutes and then disappear in a black mist that is unlike a portal in many ways except for being a transportation mode. Soul transforms back as soon as the two are gone. He cracks his neck and stares angrily at the place where the demons once stood. "Those guys," he mutters under his breath.

He turns to look at me, "Alright, we better find out what is going on. We need to tell Lord Death about those guys and find a way to get you back and get Maka back here." "Yeah, I know." I look a little distracted, obviously thinking about what Bakura said. All that he said bothered me a lot, more or less because I couldn't do anything to fix the situation at the moment. I did miss Axel dearly but at the moment, I was more worried about failing in protecting the innocent people on my world. If the darkness overtook it, then I'd have failed as a keyblade wielder.

Soul starts to walk away pulling me along with him since I seem to have lost the will to work my legs and I'm distracted by my own thoughts. "Don't let them fill your mind with those thoughts, we're going to figure this all out, okay?" He says this not making eye contact with me but his voice sounds confident, not that it changed the depressive mood I was starting to develop. "My world's going to ruin and it's my fault," I mutter, not really hearing him. Soul spins around to where he is now looking directly into my eyes, "Snap out of it! How do you know what he is saying is true!? For all we know he could be making it up just to rustle your feathers! Now come on, pull yourself together! We are going to get through this!"

At this point, I go from a mood of depression to one of pure anger. My eyes cloud with rage and tears that are threatening to overflow. "You have no idea how bad this could be!? Innocent people could be dying right now." My voice softens and quiets as I go back to thinking and only slightly moping. Soul grits his teeth, "We don't know that!" He's trying to be confident but it seems to be weakening as he pulls me along faster. "You still have friends there, right? They could be fighting to protect it right now."

"Maybe. I hope so." More or less, my thoughts are on Axel at the moment, and if what Bakura said about him is true. We eventually make it to the place where Lord Death is, but there is another person there with him. A redhead whose hair is a bit messy and long. Long Death and the man look at us as we enter the room and a large smile plasters itself on the strange man's face as he identifies it being Maka who's with Soul. Little does he know that I'm actually not Maka. "OH MAKA! You are here to see your daddy!" He jumps to give you a hug, however Lord Death gives him a chop to the head.

Lord Death sighs and shakes his head, "Now, what seems to be the problem. I can tell by the look on your faces that there is something wrong." "There were a couple new students at the school that aren't from this world," I trail off, still in deep thought. Soul picks up the conversation where I saw fit to leave it, "Yeah, Bakura and Marik, they aren't from here and they aren't good guys either." Lord Death looks at me and studies my eyes.

Meanwhile, Spirit is now looking quite serious, not his usual creepy self. He looks to Soul and me and then to Lord Death, there is a light flickering in his eyes. Lord Death then speaks again, I wonder why his voice sounds slightly silly, and it probably is so that people aren't that scared of him and can trust him. Although, the King also had a higher voice and was extremely powerful so I shouldn't be judging people by their voices. "I knew there was something off about them, but I wasn't sure what."

"They kill people for fun and torture them. It's not a pretty sight." I shudder at the thoughts of past experiences starting to resurface in my memories. Spirit looks at me now, a little petrified and a terribly serious look on his face now surfaces, "Maka. What, what is going on?" Lord Death sighs again, "Spirit, I probably should have told you this but that isn't your daughter. Well, your daughter's mind, that is. You see somehow her mind and this girl's mind, Ari, have switched places." I smile at him, a bit awkwardly and that's when a few heartless appear out of the shadows.

The unintelligent look in their bright yellow eyes would have seemed creepy if I hadn't seen it before. Even though these were extremely weak shadow heartless, I had no idea how to get rid of them without a keyblade. Soul, Spirit, and Lord Death look around, surprised, having never seen the creatures of the darkness before. "What are those things?" Soul asks, most likely a rhetorical question. He probably thought no one in the room would know the answer to it, but I did. Spirit still is stunned but now his attention seems to be on the heartless. "Heartless," I whisper, seeing no future but destruction and darkness for me and those around me.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: So here is the action everyone's been waiting for, some fighting!

Chapter 7

Now, let me get one thing straight, there wasn't just one tiny shadow heartless, there were about twenty or so. This just didn't seem right though, heartless don't usually appear unless a keyhole needs to be locked. "Spirit." Lord Death said, catching the attention of the redhead. Maka's father nodded and in a blink of an eye he to, much like Soul, had turned into a scythe except this one flowed with a much more powerful energy than Soul's did.

Soul flinched and then he nodded to me and in a moment he turned into a scythe as well. I wasn't sure if it would work but I decided to try to help. The heartless went straight for Lord Death first. Before I could call out a warning to him he swung the mighty scythe, slicing the heartless with ease. There is a strange glow emitting from his scythe at the moment allowing the heartless to actually be destroyed. The little crystal pink heart float upwards towards Kingdom hearts and I try to slice through some heartless but end up becoming unbalanced, not used to having weight on one side of a weapon and end up stumbling backwards.

"Ari, be more balanced! Haven't you used in a one hand in battle?" Soul asks me, sounding a little judgmental to my ears. However, Soul didn't have to say much for Lord Death as he took down the others with ease. As they all disappear, no more appear and that is a good sign. I guess there isn't a boss heartless around. Soul and Spirit transform back into there human forms "Heartless, what exactly are heartless?" Spirit asks as a rhetorical question. "They didn't seem to be that hard to take care of," the white haired boy mused.

Lord Death remained quite and thoughtful. I stay silent as well, thinking that no amount of explaining will ever get through to this boy how dangerous this all is. "How do you expect those heartless came here, Ariana," Lord Death addressed me, his voice lowering to a very deep register. The sound was a bit shocking and almost terrifying as it sent chills down my spine. "I, I don't know. Usually they only appear if some sort of darkness is manifesting in a world." "Darkness," he turns to me, "Do you suppose this has to do with your two 'friends'?" "It couldn't be the Kishin, could it?" Spirit then got back in on the conversation.

"I don't think so, they have no control over the heartless." "So why are they here then?" Soul looks to me with a questionable look; one that almost screamed of blame, as it seemed this whole situation was my fault. "I don't know! All right. I don't know." I sigh, looking the other way, a bit pissed off. This wasn't my fault. I didn't have control over the heartless. But I did have a keyblade. That's what draws heartless to a person usually or a very strong heart. So, actually, it most likely was entirely my fault, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Now calm down, Soul." Lord Death looks at Soul, who then lowers his head slightly, perhaps ashamed. "Now, Ari, will you please explain what all these heartless are about, just explain as much you know on the subject of these creatures." "They are created from the darkness in people's hearts. The body disappears when they are created and they go around stealing people's hearts. The stronger the heart, the more attracted they will be to the person and the only known thing to be able to destroy them was a keyblade, weapons wielded by Nobodies, or apparently now your scythe."

Lord Death nods silently again, as he always does, but he doesn't comment. "WE have never seen anything like that here," Spirit says like he's accusing m as well, "what brought them here I wonder." He looks slightly concerned while thinking out loud, "If a keyblade is suppose to work, then what is it that I had that killed the creatures." He looks to Lord Death, "or maybe-" There is a rushing sound of a portal opening up and out of it walks a hooded figure cloaked in all black from their boots all the way up to their hood, every part of their body was covered in the black leather. Organization XIII was now officially involved. Things couldn't get worse than this. Could they?


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: Just so everyone knows, and so that I don't have to insert this in every single chapter, this story will be in Ari's POV, mostly. It will be otherwise specified if it's Soul's POV, or someone else's. So, out of curiosity, how many of you have that every chapter has pretty much ended in a cliffhanger? Please, read and review!

_Chapter 8

What would the Organization want that I could give them? They already have gotten back Roxas, even if he was in an unresponsive state. It was then I noticed, this one wasn't just walking out of the portal, they stumbled out. Spirit looks to Lord Death who raises a hand as to calm down. Soul stands a bit closer to you getting ready to transform any second. The figure collapses, coughing and as they hit the ground, the hood comes off, revealing Demyx looking bruised and beaten.

Spirit looks shocked and he moves to help Demyx up, "Hey, you okay?" Soul turns to me wondering if I know this guy. "D-Demyx..." I look a bit worried for him. He tries to smile through the pain, "I. Escaped." And with that, he passes out from lack of blood. Spirit gently helps the man to his feet. Lord Death sounds slightly worried, "Oh dear. Spirit; get him to the nurse immediately. Soul, you help him." Soul nods and he looks back at me, "Explain later, okay?" he asks. Surprisingly, his voice sounds quiet and not quite aggressive or demanding.

"Ariana. I want you to stay here with me please." Lord Death asks me. "All right, sir," I glance over at Demyx, hoping he'll be ok. What could have happened at the Organization to put him in this sort of a state? "I won't keep you long but I want to know. Who is that boy, how do you know him?" "His name is Demyx, he's part of Organization XIII, they are bad guys. Well, except for him, Axel, and Roxas, they aren't evil, they are the good ones. Lord Death nods, "I see." He is quiet for a moment and then snaps his giant fingers, "Well, all right then! That's all I wanted to know! Now you may be off. I do hope your friend gets better." "Thank you," I run off after the Soul and Spirit.

I end up running all the way to the nurse. Spirit and Soul are sitting outside the room the door is closed. I'm out of breath when I get there, gasping for air, having run down 5 slights of stairs and 18 different hallways. Let me tell you, that was no easy task. "Hey, you all right?" Soul comes over and put a hand on my shoulder. He looks concerned. I nod, "F-fine. I'm fine." " is doing surgery on your friend right now, he said it would take awhile." I finally get my breath back, "He'll be in quite a shock to find he has no heart then, I guess," I say, as nonchalantly as if we were talking about what we had had for breakfast that morning.

Soul and Spirit looked at me in shock, "How can he not have a heart?" Soul asks, "How can he function?" "He's a Nobody, it's what they are. I could ask the same about you, how do you turn into a scythe, hm?" Soul looks slightly surprised and then laughs, "Well, I'm a weapon though I'm also a person. Weapons are people as well. Except we are a lot different than the meisters in ways. Weapons can become death scythes after eating 99 Kishin souls and 1 witch soul. The Weapon and the Meister bond using their own souls, that is also how they can get more power." I nod, getting it finally, "I just hope he's gonna be okay."

Spirit nods, "With Stein working him. Well all you should know is that he is good hands." He smiles, gently and I stare down at the floor, very worried. I always knew that Demyx said he was weaker but when I had watched him fight before, he seemed very powerful. I didn't know what to think anymore.

A few hours pass when finally something happens. Spirit, Soul, and I all have taken a place on the floor when suddenly Stein opens it. "Well, the surgery is over. You can come in if you like but Ari, tell me. How is that man living without a heart, is it his soul that is willing himself to live?" "He's a Nobody, they don't have hearts. His original self was attacked by a heartless and if your heart is strong enough, the body will transform into a Nobody. Depending on the strength of the heart, the higher up in power and rank you'll get to be. He's pretty high up to get a human form."

"Oh, I see," his glasses flash in the light, "Well, your friend's surgery went all right. He will be out for a while. I wouldn't disturb him too much. He needs his rest." "Okay," I smile, relieved that he's all right. Soul walks over to Demyx, who is sleeping on the white cot. His face looks calm though something doesn't look right about it. Spirit and Stein walk out of the room leaving just Soul, Demyx, and I. We don't say anything for a while but fifteen minutes later, Demyx wakes up. Soul had started to snooze or at least his eyes were closed.

"Hey, he's coming around," I say, nudging Soul in the side, trying to awaken him as well. Demyx sat up, groaning, "Ugh, my head hurts." He looks around for a bit and then looks at Soul and I, "Uh, Ari, is that you?" he asks. "Well, it is Ari. It's just that she is in another body. My friend's body actually," his voice trails off. Demyx looks a bit ashamed, "Vexen did it, he says it's done and there's no way to fix it." "What!" Soul grabs Demyx by the collar, "What do you mean there is no way to fix it! He must be lying! Tell me, who is this Vexen!" Soul growls, again his teeth being visible.

Demyx gulped, "Vexen wouldn't lie to me at that time, he thought I was still loyal." Soul looks absolutely shattered. He slowly releases his grip on Demyx and stands up. His back is to the both of us. He is quiet for a while, but then, "Th-there must be someway to fix it. He doesn't know about us. Maybe, Lord Death could do something. Maybe, maybe even Dr. Stein. There has to be a way." He still sounds angry but there is an overwhelming sadness to his voice. "I doubt it," Demyx says, "I'm really sorry. Axel did try to stop him, he really did. That's when Xemnas deemed him a traitor."

Soul doesn't say anything. I can tell though, that he is still upset. His body is trembling slightly, whether due to anger, anxiety, or sadness, I don't know for he will not face me. I glance over at him, obviously worried. At that very moment, in again walks Bakura. Soul turns around at the sound of someone entering the room, "What do you want," he growls, menacingly. "I can fix your little problem, you two," he offered, simply.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, Natsume Yuujinchou, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Waterworld or Jurassic Park.

A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun to write! Enjoy and please, read and review!

_Chapter 9

Soul looks at him, something is burning at the tip of his tongue but he is using all his will power not to say anything. I raise an eyebrow, "What's your price?" Bakura smirks, "Someone to stay in the shadow realm for a while." "Shadow realm," Soul turns to me, a confused yet worried look on his face, "Ari, what is he talking about?" "It's a place, an evil place." I look at Bakura, "If you switch us back first, I-I'll do it, you have my word." "What! No, Ari you aren't going to do that!" "Why aren't I? I caused everyone so much trouble already, it's the least I can do." "How can you blame yourself for this!"

Soul's arms are wide out now, "You can't blame yourself for any of this! It isn't right; I want Maka back but not at the cost of someone like you having to pay the price for it. Maka would kill me if I let you do this!" "You can't stop me," I say, simply. "Yes I can," he takes my hand and looks at me, his eyes reflect that he is seriously concerned for my well being, "You can't do this. You haven't caused any problems. You can' take the burden of everyone else. There is another way." Soul grabs his hair and angrily ruffles it kind of like Naruto would do, "There just is another way!" He grabs me by the shoulders and gently shakes me. Even though he isn't trying to hurt me, his touch feels like it's bruising me with every passing second. Or maybe that's just the guilt talking.

"You can't give in to the enemy! You just can't!" "Why do you care anyway? I won't ever be around anyone here again, I won't be your problem anymore." "Why do I care? You are a person aren't you?" He gives me a stern yet confused look, "It's mine and Maka's job to protect people, I wouldn't be doing my job would I if I just let you go off like that. As I said before Maka would be angry if you went to the Shadow Realm." "And again, you still can't stop me." Soul 's face looks hurt and angry all at once. "Ariana," he trailed off, solemnly.

"I," I hesitate, about to admit that he's right. "Too bad." Bakura says with a spine chilly chuckle, "she's already agreed." Soul slashes a scythe arm at Bakura, "No she hasn't! It wasn't definite!" He growls, his eyes glowing a dangerous, bloody red and his lips turned back into a terrible snarl. He laughs, "Are you even trying to be threatening?" Bakura smirks, trying not to laugh at Soul. "She made her decision." And with those words of finality, Soul and I are transported to the shadow realm with Bakura and the overwhelming sensation of darkness, misery and despair coursing through us. Soul sticks close to me, a fact that I am grateful for in the darkness, his scythe arm still pointed threateningly at Bakura.

His face doesn't change except for a bead of sweat that trickles down it. I can tell he is nervous, he had no idea what Bakura was capable of, but I did and I brought this on him. Soul mumbles, "You shouldn't have given into him." Bakura smiles, not a pleasant smile, but a cruel smile that is inviting the darkness to only come closer and devour us. "Now, shall I do my part?" Suddenly, there's a flash of light and I have my original body back. Soul jumps slightly and stares at me with wide eyes, his mouth drops slightly, for he is so shocked. He quickly looks back to Bakura, "Where is Maka's body now!" "Wherever her mind is, I didn't mess with that," he shrugs. Fury still is very evident in Soul's features though there is a slight anxiety rising in his eyes.

"I can send you to her, if you'd like?" Bakura smirks, knowingly. " I can't leave her! No matter how I would like to see Maka. I can't leave her with the likes of you!" "You don't actually care about her," he grins, "you know you don't." "I do too!" He roars back; his arm still a scythe as he goes for Bakura's throat. Bakura suddenly disappears and then appears right behind him, "Why though? It's not like you know her, not really." Soul swings around his scythe arm, yelling as he does so, "SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE DEMON! It's my duty to protect people! That is why I am weapon! I will not let anything happen to her!" "You don't have a choice in the matter. Funny thing, your meister's starting to fall for her boyfriend and he's completely forgotten about her. I guess you two really are all alone."

And with that, soul and I appear in separate cells, close enough together but not the same one. Soul growls and then screams right before he vanishes, "Shut up! You don't know anything!" Soul collapses to the ground, his arm turns back to normal. He seems exhausted even though he hardly did anything and doesn't look over at me but mumbles, "Don't listen to him." "I-I wasn't going to," he can see that I am thinking about it a little though, and for the next few days, nothing happens. Soul stays quiet, he paces, now and then, up and down the cell and after that couple of days in complete silence, Marik walks in. Soul looks up from the shadows, his eyes blazing up at the Egyptian man.

Marik passes right by his cell and over to the next one. "Bakura wants to see you, girly" I look over at him, and glare. He smirks and drags me out. "Ari!" Soul jumps up and his scythe arm appears. He tries to slice open the bars of the cell. "Don't you dare hurt her! Understand me!" "I'm not going to, but Bakura, he definitely will," Marik smirks and drags me down a few corridors and it a room where he roughly pulls my arm into Bakura's grasp.

The albino man smirks at me, "So, have you had any thoughts about my proposal from the first time we met? I could still make that a reality, you know. It would save you so much of this drama. I want you as my shadow queen, Ariana; you have potential and power beyond your wildest imagination. With the right touch, it can be unlocked, and you being trained by those keyblade whelps isn't really improving your form, is it? Hm?" His brown eyes look seriously as his grasp weakens, there is a spark of hope in his eyes, "Make me give up the darkness for you, love, if you ask it of me, I will. I could help you if you let me." I look into his eyes, "No, I want nothing from you. Not after what you've put me through, put my friends through. You can't change and you will not change me, I am who I am. I am one of the light, a keyblade apprentice." He sighs, "Fine then, I didn't want it to come to this, but if I have to break you to make you one of the shadows I will."

The next few hours were a blur of pain and torture that I'd just like to forget but can't seem to, the memories haunt my dreams. I come back to the cell with a broken ankle about 50 different bruises and lots of open wounds, and a big gash in my side that is bleeding like crazy. My breathing is labored as every breath I draw in feels like needles piercing my lungs. The boy's eyes widen, and then he looks towards Marik. He looks like he is ready to cut open Marik's body, "What did you do! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Marik chuckles and chucks me, roughly, back into the cell and locks the door. He then disappears in the darkness. Soul runs to me, he sticks his arm through the cage and gently touches your bruised arm, "Dang, Ari. Ari, can you hear me?"

"Uh. Huh," I slowly say, slightly coughing and flinching at his touch. "H-hold on." I summon the keyblade shakily and barely mutter out the word, "curaga," before I faint from exhaustion although, now all the small cuts are gone and the bleeding has slowed by a big margin. Soul is shocked by what just happened. He looks over all the cuts that have been healed. "Ari!" Both his hands reach through the bars and catch me, though it doesn't really do any good. He puts two of his fingers to a pressure point on your neck. "A faint pulse," he sighs with a sigh of relief. He puts a hand on me head and rubs it slightly, comforting me as I become almost automatically less tense. "At least you're alive," he closes his eyes. He would have rested his head against me if he could, but due to the bars he couldn't.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, or Natsume Yuujinchou.

A/N: So, this chapter is actually where we start pushing the plot in the direction we will be going. The fighting starts next chapter!

_Chapter 10

I awaken back in my cell; my neck and joints felt stiff from sleeping on the hard, concrete floor. Soul had fallen asleep but when I awaken, his eyes flutter open, "Hey, you-you awake?" his voice is calm and gentle. "Yeah, I'm awake," I don't look at him, slightly blushing. Soul doesn't seem to notice me blushing but he sighs. "That jerk. I bet he is has a Kishin egg soul in him, that is if he even has a soul," the white haired boy grumbled. "How long have you known those guys and why exactly did he do that?" "I don't know, maybe a few years now. He wanted payback." I'm still staring off into the distance, I leave out the information of what he really wanted however, Soul just doesn't need to know that." Soul doesn't say anything for a little bit. He gently lifts one of my arms, "I don't mean to sound dumb or repetitive but how did you heal yourself like that? It was pretty cool." "Keyblade magic, I really haven't used the high level cure spell before though so it took a lot of energy." I try to laugh but end up coughing again; the pain in my chest is an ever-burning sensation. I wince as my coughs die down.

"Hey, take it easy," he gently rubs my back through the chilling cell bars that separate us. He smiles kindly to me, "Well, that keyblade magic, whatever it is, it's really cool magic. Just be careful when you use it, okay?" I nod, "Y-yeah, I know, it was kinda a reflex." Soul nods back and a quietness takes hold of the cells. He gently continues to rub my back for a few more moments but ceases after the while like in a shock, as if a realization has occurred. Soul speaks up again after awhile, "How-how did you get involved with Bakura?" "He's a bad guy, trying to bring darkness to the worlds. I ended up as a hostage the first time so that Sora would get captured, didn't quite work out too well for Bakura though." I smile slightly at the memory. Soul smirks slightly, "Heh, well that is good, but why are you always the hostage?" "They think I'm weak," my eyes slightly narrow, "I guess, it's true though." Soul takes my chin in his hand and timidly puts it to where you guys are making eye contact, " You aren't weak, you are quite brave Ariana. You are very brave. You have a strong soul, I can sense it. And I bet if Maka was here, and Axel, they would say the same thing, "he smiles slightly. "I-guess you're right."

Suddenly, a light portal opens and out of it walks Sora. I guess he finally got information about the kidnapping one way or the other, it's really not my place to ask about it though. Soul looks darkly at Sora and leans towards me, "Is he a good guy or a bad guy?" "Definitely good," I whisper, smiling, "Sora, over here!" He looks over, worriedly, "Alright, I'm coming, hold on." He whips out his keyblade and unlocks the two cell doors. Soul looks quite relieved, "What took you so long?" He smirks a bit again. "It's a long story," Sora says, "Lets just get you two out of here." Soul laughs, "All right sounds good to me. Best news I've heard in a long time." He opens another light portal and helps me through, hoping Soul is following. When we arrive in the courtyard of Disney Castle, he speaks up, "Um, well, we have some, bad news." Soul has been following and looks worried again, "What is the bad news?" His voice sounds hoarse and dark. "A couple of things," Sora looks down, "One, Axel betrayed us." A look of complete shock goes over my face. "And two, the world was overtaken by darkness and everyone's disappeared. I have to finish my mission so hopefully we'll find them by chance." He's looking at Soul here, insinuating that Maka is gone too. I glance over at Soul as well, worried about him. He was there for me when I needed him so now I need to be there for him as well, that's just what friends do for each other. At least, I think we're friends.

Soul remains quiet but I can tell by the look on his face that he is very, very troubled. His face is darkened and his lips are in a thin line, equipped with a snaggle-tooth. "We'll find them though, we'll start looking as soon as Riku's job is done and mine is done," he says, trying to be optimistic. The pale boy nodded but he still remains mute. He continues to follow us but then he mutters, "Maka better be alright." I glance back at him, worriedly, "I'm sure she's fine." Soul doesn't make eye contact with me, looking almost lost in his own thoughts. "Yeah," his eyes close for a brief moment almost as if he is saying a prayer and then his eyes open and he gives me a slight smile, "Yeah, I bet she's fine." "Um, we'll try to get you back to your original home tomorrow, ok?" Sora asks him. "Wait, I want to go with you to find Maka," he says quietly. "Uh, are you sure?" Sora asks, confused. A keyblade journey is no easy task, especially for those who don't have a keyblade. I can totally understand why Sora's hesitating to let Soul join him. But, I think he needs to, otherwise Soul might worry way too much about his meister. "When you guys go out on to find your friends, I want to go with you." Sora shrugged, "Fine with me."

Then he looked at me, "And you are going to be staying at the castle, away from anymore trouble." I cross my arms, "Oh, come on, Sora!" I whined, "It's no fun being alone with no action." Soul smirks slightly, "Heh, for some reason, you reminded me of a friend when you said that." I look at him, a little weirded out, and then look back at Sora, "Fine. I want to take the mark of mastery exam then." Soul turns to me and raises an eyebrow, "What is that?" "Well—it-I actually don't know." I blush and look away, slightly embarrassed. Sora smiled, "It's a super hard test that one has to pass to become a keyblade master. It's like actually a series of tests, usually fighting." Sora looks worriedly over at me, "I don't think that's a good idea right now. Your ankle is broken, remember?" I sigh, "But I can do it. I know I can!"

After a few minutes of mine and Sora's bickering back and forth and our voices rising louder and louder, we are interrupted, "She can do it." We both look over at Soul. Sora has an eyebrow raised and I'm just excited that he thinks so highly of me. A few minutes pass of Sora thinking, then he says, "Alright. But we're a bit short-handed for people right now, we need like two more people." "What type of people are you looking for? Just good fighters or what?" "Hard to beat people," Sora stated. "Could people from Death City help?" "Possibly," he mused. "Well, I guess we're going there in the morning." Sora smiled as they walked in through the front doors of the castle. Soul looked up at the castle with a bit of an awestruck face, for he hadn't seen a castle like that in all of his life. We all went in and fell asleep.

The next day, Sora opened a portal, making its way to Death City. All three of us step into it and in a moment we are back in Death City. "Lead the way," he said to Soul. Soul nodded. He took the two us to a strange house; stitches and arrows seem to decorate the outer appearance of the building. "First stop, we will visit Dr. Stein at his house since school isn't in session." "Oh, yeah, him. The creepy one," I said, limping behind them, a brace around my ankle. Soul chuckles as we reach the door, "Yeah, the creepy one." He knocks on the door. It was silent for a long time until the silence was broken by a faint clicking noise. "You might want to step back a little," Soul says, rolling his eyes. We both do that, wondering why. Suddenly the door flings open and the Doctor appears on his rolling chair. A cig hangs out of his mouth; his glasses shine in the light. "Oh, hello Soul. Who," he looks over at Sora and I, "are your new friends and where is Maka?"

Soul steps aside and puts his hand to you guys, as if showing a display, "This is Sora and this-this is the actually Ari. Maka," he breathes, "is gone, somewhere, we don't know." Stein's eyebrows raise, "Oh. I see." I stand, quietly next to Soul as Sora explains the situation to the creepy doctor. Dr. Stein puffs out some smoke, "Well, I suppose I could help out. I would have to get Spirit but I could help." "Th-thank you," I say, a bit nervous. "Thanks." Sora says as well. Dr. Stein smokes his cig again and nods slowly. "Of course. Tell me, when will this battle commence?" "As soon as we get one more person on board," Sora said, casually. "One more person, hm," the doctor mused aloud, "Well, there might be one person and I think he would he would gladly help since Maka is sort of involved," he turns to Soul, "I would go ask Chrona." Soul seems to be shocked and a bit nervous, "Chrona. Do you think he could handle it?" Dr. Stein chuckles, "Chrona doesn't think he can handle a lot of things but I think this would be good for him, it would help him." Soul sighs shakily, "Alright, if you say so." Dr. Stein goes with us to find Spirit and Chrona. Spirit eagerly agrees to help and then we visit Chrona in his cell.

Soul knocks on the cell's door. "Hey, Chrona. Can we talk?" We could hear the whispered reply, barely, "I I don't think this is a good t-time, I can't h-handle this." Soul sighs, "Come on, Chrona. Please, we really need your help and," he pauses, "Maka-Maka's life may be on the line if we don't do this. We might not be able to find her." "A-alright, " came the next whispered sentence. Soul sighs and a small slight smirk graces his features. "Thanks Chrona. Alright, I'm going to open the door now." He opens Chrona's cell door. Chrona walks out, looking terrified. Soul gently puts a hand on Chrona's shoulder, "Chrona don't be scared, kay? You'll be fine." "K-kay," he says, shakily.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Transformers, Ouran High School Host Club, Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto, or Natsume Yuujinchou.

A/N: Writing flashback is really fun, although, they'll probably make more sense once Every Story Has a Beginning, a Middle, and an End is written.

_Chapter 11

Soul, Sora, Stein, Chrona and I go outside of Death City. It seemed such a strange group but I was still wondering who the last person to join us would be, Sora hadn't said anything about it yet. The swish of a portal is drawn to my ears as I look over in the direction it came from. Out steps Demyx, in his Organization coat, looking as happy as ever. Sora smiles, "Alright, everyone's here." He then looks at me, "So, here's the deal, you have to beat me and Demyx, separately of course, and then hold off those two, for 10 minutes." So everyone moves out of the way except for Sora and I. I'm leaning on my left foot to avoid putting too much weight on my broken ankle. Sora summons his keyblade in a flash of light and so do I. Stein adjusts his glasses on his face, "Ah, so that is the keyblade." Soul watches in wonder, his eyes glued to the battle that would soon take place.

Sora takes the chance to attack on my right side, and I fall over but somersault out of the way. Sora charges again, this type going for my left side. I dodge again and hit him on the back, "Gravira!" The gravity around Sora disappears as he's stuck floating there for a bit. Sora some how manages this and pauses in mid air. He draws up his keyblade and mumbles something causing fire to come down from the sky. I get hit by a few blasts and knocked back into a wall on a ruined building. The gravity spell has now worn off as Sora gently floats down to the ground; he then comes at me quickly and is ready to hit me on the side with his keyblade. I block him with my keyblade and kick him in the stomach. He wasn't expecting that and is knocked back a few feet. He holds his stomach for a few seconds and then recovers, charging again, this time summoning the power of lightning. I get zapped and let out a small cry of pain, "You are so going down!" I take a running start towards him and hit him straight on with the keyblade.

I hear him suck in a breath. He flies back tons of feet and lies there for a moment on the floor. Though he slowly regains strength and stands up, he holds out his keyblade and throws it boomerang style, all the while summoning another round of lighting.

I duck and run for him again, summoning some blizzard magic that freezes his keyblade to the wall. However, just by merely extending his hand the keyblade is summoned back to his hand. Now it is his turn to use the blizzard spell and while that spell is in effect he charges forward this time heading for the right side. My feet are frozen to the ground and for the first time in my life, he connects. Sora had never hit me before, not even in sparring lessons or when he was angry, it was the first time in my life that I had felt how powerful he was. I double over in pain, on my knees, wondering if this was how others felt when they were about to lose in a fight. "ARI!" Soul shouts, he sounds worried, "Come on Ari, get up! You have to finish this, you can do it!" Soul's encouragement is enough for me to shakily get back up, tightening my grip on my keyblade and gritting my teeth. I glare at my mentor with such an anger he has never seen before and then, I hit him with the keyblade again, this time on the left side.

Sora is taken aback and a bit shocked at such anger I have towards him. He, again, is sent flying once more, this time he is done. He looks up with a slight grin on his face, "Okay Ari. I think you proved it for me. I think you pass." "Th-thanks," I groan in pain. "Dem, next, right?" I look over at Demyx, a little worried. I never had wanted to fight him, we were friends. He was gentler than most people and didn't deserve to be hurt. Stein puffs out some smoke, "Wow, I'm impressed, I wasn't expecting that at all." Soul nods in agreement, he looks a bit in awe of the power of the keyblade and smiles at me when he catches me staring at him. I look over at Demyx, "Bring it." I try to smile at him. Demyx looks a bit nervous but he nods. He smiles slightly as he sticks out his hand and his sitar appears from a liquidy form.

"Alright, let's do this," he says and begins to play his sitar. His water clones appear. My eyes never leave Demyx's as we stare at each other in concentration but I can hear the side conversation that's going on. "So this guy uses a sitar to fight?" Soul didn't sound impressed in the least. I keep watching my opponent as his eyebrows furrowed at the implication of him being weak. He had heard Soul's comment and I could tell it infuriated him. "He uses the sitar to control the element of water. Interesting," came Stein's comment back. It sound like he was curious about what would happen and not judging Dem's way of fighting. I waited for a bit, getting used to the feel of the music, knowing that Demyx always attacks on beat from our previous fights together. I let my mind wander back to one of our previous battles together.

-Flashback-

"Rixa, if you keep fighting like that, you'll be knocked over easily. You have to let your body move with ease, like you're dancing. One movement to the next, plan your steps out." Demyx smiled over at me, encouragingly. I knew he was trying to help out Axel, trying to make his job easier because, apparently, Saix thought I just couldn't fight very well. I nod at him, smiling back: who ever came up with the idea that Nobodies couldn't feel was out of their mind because Demyx, standing here with me at the moment, he was overwhelming amount of emotions stuffed into one person. "So, I'll play some music on the sitar, call my water clones and you can practice." I sigh, summon my keyblade and prepare. A few clones appear as he plays a bright and upbeat melody. My foot begins to tap with the beat as I let my motions become more fluid, moving with the music.

Suddenly, one of his clones attacks, pushing me out of my thoughts of the past. And he does the unthinkable, he attacks on the offbeat. My eyes widen with surprise as Demyx smiles a bit more, "I thought I'd try something different. Jazz up my style a bit." "Of course you would." I giggle, "Sorry 'bout this, Dem. Blizzaga." Soon, all of the water clones are frozen in place and I head straight for Demyx, "Sorry if this hurts." Demyx smiles again, "Who says you are going to hurt me?" His voice isn't coming from the direction I was heading in; I notice that he was out of range of the snow the whole time. Right when I get to him, he turns into water and splashes onto the ground. The real Demyx is behind me, with another water clone, about to attack. I turn around quickly and try to block whatever attack he is going to use.

The clone is destroyed but Demyx is right behind it with his sitar in a bat like position. He hits me on the side, but not to hard, for he is nice enough to just send me a little ways across the floor. I struggle to get up this time, "I-I see you've gotten serious, Demyx." "Only slightly." He goes back a little ways and holds his sitar normally, "Your turn kid." "You asked for it." I finally get up and murmur the word, "thundaga" and a bunch of lightning goes through all the water on the ground, straight into Demyx. Demyx yelps out in pain and collapses into a heap on the floor. He seems to be cringing quite a bit due to the fact that he just got over surgery. He lies there for a while and then slowly and clumsily stands up, leaning against his sitar for support. He murmurs something and more water clones appear. This time they come in such a crazy way that there isn't even a pattern to their movements. Worry starts to flood my logic of the battle; he must be really hurt to have no pattern at all. I'd never seen him attack like this before.

A bunch of the clones hit me, splashing against me in such a flood that I'm knocked back into a wall and a very gruesome sounding snap comes from that direction, as my leg is broken again. I feel a scream erupt from my throat as I fall on both knees. Demyx seems totally startled. He runs over to me and holds me gently, pulled out the thoughts of battle as well. "I'm sorry Ari, I'm sorry," I look up at him and notice he is very pale, almost deathly white with the fear of how bad he's hurt me. It was nice to know he still cared. "I'm fine," I push him away. "It was broken before and I can deal with now too." Demyx seems hurt but he lets me go and gets up. "Al-alright," he goes back a ways and waits for my attack. "I'm sorry," I murmur. "I just can't give up yet!" I get up, leaning on the keyblade for support and say, "Trinity light, whirlwind effect." A burst of light heads towards him in a spiral direction.

Demyx still isn't totally recovered and he sort of dodges it but it still hits him. He falls to the floor this time and it doesn't look too good. He starts to cough a bit. "He should give in, he wont be able to hold on much longer," I hear Stein say from the sidelines. Demyx is on his back, lying completely still as bit of darkness start coming off of him. He is fading. "Demyx. N-no!" "W-what is happening to him! This is insane," Soul's eyes are extremely wide. Stein rushes forwards to see if he can do anything for the broken Nobody. Demyx smiles slightly and gives me the okay sign with his right hand, "You-passed." I walk, cringing with each step, over to him, and pull out a potion, "Use it. Please. You can't fade, not again!" I look at him, desperately; I won't let him fade again, not like the last time. This time, however, it's my fault and not Sora's.

Stein doesn't even wait for Demyx to respond, he takes the potion from my hand and puts it to the boy's lips, forcing him to drink it whether it wants to or not. I watch, terrified that he's going to disappear, not caring about the exam at that moment, just caring about Demyx's safety. I should've been more careful with him, he wasn't completely well before this fight, I should've made sure he could handle what I was going to do before I tried it. With Stein's quick movements, Demyx doesn't fade but he is unconscious. I sigh in relief, "Thank God." "I suggest a break should be taken, due to the fact that this, just happened. You need a break too Ari," Stein looks over to me and hoists Demyx onto his shoulder and leads him away to lie down. I glance at Sora, "Is that protocol?"

He nods, "In this situation, yeah. One 30-minute break can be taken in every exam due to an emergency and Demyx being like this certainly counts. If we need to, in between the next battle as well, due to your leg, I'll make an exception and we can do another break." Soul seems shaken up as he walks over to my spot, where I'm sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. "How are you feeling? How is your leg?" I wince, "It's-I'll be okay. Once my magic builds up again, I'll use cure." Soul nods slightly, "O-okay." He pauses, "You-you did good." "Thanks," I smile a pained smile, "I hope Demyx'll be ok. I'd feel terrible if I sent him to the void again." Soul looks over where Stein is, "He is in good hands. Stein is a great doctor. He stitched me up when something happened to me a while back. He may seem crazy, which he probably is, but still, he is a good guy." "Okay, I'll trust you on that one." And before we both know it, the 30 minutes is up.


End file.
